A known rotary compressor includes an end surface member of a cylinder, and the end surface member has a discharge hole opening to the inside of the cylinder. The compressor further includes a discharge valve and a valve limiting member which are provided in a recess of the end surface member. The discharge valve is configured to open/close the discharge hole of the end surface member. The valve limiting member cooperates with the end surface member so that the discharge valve is sandwiched between the valve limiting member and the end surface member. The valve limiting member and the discharge valve each has a through hole through which a rivet is inserted. With this rivet, the discharge valve is fixed while being sandwiched between the end surface member and the valve limiting member. The discharge valve includes a fixed portion, a flexible portion, and a head portion. The fixed portion is fixed to the end surface member. The flexible portion extends from the fixed portion. The head portion is located on a leading end side of the flexible portion and is configured to open/close the discharge hole.